Snap Shots
by RoseWaters
Summary: Because life is made up of small memories collected together like a million snap shots. One shots about Maka and Soul.
1. Genetics

Genetics

By: RoseWaters

His mind only took exactly 3 seconds to evaluate the situation. It only took another second for his body to react to his minds choice as he forcefully shut the door.

He could feel his features shift as annoyance swept over him as his eyes shifted to the foot that stopped the door.

"Wait, Soul!"

He could hear the desperation in the man's voice; red eyes stared down the figure on the other side of the door.

"She's not home, she went shopping. So go home."

He once again shut the door only for it to be stopped once again. Irritation was beginning to tense up his body.

"What?"

His tone was cold and his eyes screamed back the fuck up.

"I didn't come to talk to Maka."

His head tilted up and to the right his eyes looking down at the now shorter man across from him. He was intimidating him and he liked the feeling of superiority. When was it that he grew taller than Sprit? Old man's reign was coming to an end.

He watched his features, sad down cast green eyes, a familiar look that sent a wave of guilt over him. Damn, why was it that the only feature they had in common was the one that unnerved him the most.

He turned away leaving the door open as he made his way back to the sofa that he was just napping on. It was the only invitation he was willing to give.

He glanced over his shoulder at the red haired man glancing around the house cautiously. Taking carful steps into the leaving room, his eyes were shifty and his body tense. His arms held onto a black book with so much force that the skin over his knuckles was turning an unhealthy white.

The house was completely silent and he could see the added pressure that the silence put on the older male. He did his best to even his tone, forcing down the irritation that he felt.

"What did you want?"

The other mans eyes shifted around the house.

"Is Blair-chan here?"

He felt the annoyance bubble over. He was not just woken up so that this piece of shit philander could flirt? The man sitting across from him must have understood his thought process because he quickly amended his word choice.

"I didn't come to see her; I came to ask for your help."

The man was suddenly on the floor his forehead pressed on the beige carpet as he bowed low. Red eyes widened as they looked down.

"Please hear me out Soul! I need this for Maka! I need your help to protect her!"

His nerves were suddenly on edge. His mind racing with a hundred different thought, was Maka in danger? Was she being targeted by someone else too? Maka was out alone with only Tsubaki and Liz.

He felt his legs tense as his eyes shifted to the door. He needed to go find her, now! His body on edge ready to bolt out of the house.

Suddenly red hair shifted as his head shot up, watery green eyes locking with red. A comically whine erupting from his throat.

"You have to protect her chastity in my place!"

He could feel his eye twitch and anger wash over him. His eyes became shaded by his long white bangs as they glared down at the man bowing at his feet.

"You son-of-a-bitch, daughter-complex, mother-fucker. Get the hell out of my house before I tear you limb from limb."

For the first time in Sprit's 42 years of life he feared someone else other than Stein. His hands flew up as he began to sweat profusely under the red eyed gaze.

"Let me explain first! Soul! Maka is getting older and men will naturally swarm to her! Believe me I know!"

His glare was still cold.

"No one's going to swam to tiny-tits, get the fuck out!"

His voice was suddenly serious green eyes hard.

"You don't understand! Maka only got her eyes from me! Everything else is just like her mother!"

He suddenly got out the black book, his eyes staring down Soul.

"I want to show you something."

His fingers slid through the pages before he turned the book around. Soul instantly realized two things, the first it was a photo album, and the second it was a photo of Maka in front of the school. Grinning from ear to ear.

"You want to show me a picture of Maka?"

He watched as Sprit's face grew serious.

"Look at the picture closely."

Soul leaned forward and grinned slightly as he realized that the girl was not Maka. Her hair was only in one ponytail, and her eyes were a dark brown that contrasted nicely with her light hair. Her figure was basically the same, a pair of great legs in a short shirt but as flat chest-ed as her daughter.

"Now look at the date, and memorize it."

He did so.

Sprit began to flip though the pages once more.

"She was 16 in that picture, same age as Maka right now. It was only three months till her 17th birthday."

He once again flipped the book around. Soul once again inspected the picture. It was mostly the same, except this time she had on an oversized sweater with her arms crossed over her chest and her expression seemed a bit awkward.

"This was taken two weeks before her 17th birthday."

Soul honestly couldn't see the point to any of this.

"Have you noticed anything different about Maka lately, anything like the pictures I just showed you?"

He thought about it carefully wondering if anything was different about her. Nothing came to mind.

"No."

Sprit gave a relieved grin.

"Then hopefully she takes after my family."

Soul gave an annoyed grunt.

"I don't get it."

Sprit quickly flipped through the photo and smiled softly. Before he shut the book and handed in to Soul. He took it cautiously.

"Can you give that to Maka for me? I think she'd like that over anything I was going to buy her for her birthday."

His red eyes lingered on the man as he stood up from the floor.

"You're not coming to her birthday party tonight?"

The man gave a half grin and for the first time Soul noticed his age.

"She's 17. I don't think she wants to party with her papa."

Soul gave a curt nod as he watched the man walk to the door. He stopped for a minute.

"Thanks Soul, I was worried she'd end up like her mom. I might be a shitty father but..."

He nearly nodded in agreement until he watched the man's face change. Eyes suddenly dark and a malicious smile coating his face, it was eerily similar to stein and it made him tense up with fear.

"I still don't think I could handle boys ogling my daughter without seriously killing someone."

He walked out of the door and Soul swallowed hard.

His eyes lingered on the book for a few minutes before he began to flip through the pages. His eyes found the last photograph of the awkward looking woman with her hands over her chest in her oversized sweater. He turned the page and his eyes widened, fingers shaking as they took in the photograph.

The door suddenly opened as his eyes shifted in the direction so fast the room spun. There stood his partner, bending over as she removed her shoes as the door. He quickly shut the book, hiding it under the couch.

His eyes went from her shoes to her long legs, and then stopped. His whole body suddenly ridged as red eyes ran over her dark grey over sized hoodie. He watched as she turned towards his gaze her right arm crossing her chest and wrapping around her left as she looked towards the ground.

He felt his whole body shiver remembering the gesture

"What are you doing Soul?"

His mind flew though options of some kind of excuse. Until his eyes caught the names on the bags. His eyes wander over each letter of the name, 'Death City's Secrets'.

Suddenly only one thing stuck out. Stop her.

"I'm really not feeling good Maka."

She looked worried.

"I don't think I'm going to make it to the party."

She was suddenly in front of him with blankets and a pillow. He took the blanket and lay across the sofa, and she handed him medication and water. He waited for her to turn around before he threw the medicine into the trash.

She returned with the phone in her hand, her fingers moving across the numbers quickly. She flashed the phone screen across his face, his eyes reading the text.

'Sorry, going to have to cancel. Just turn the birthday party into a house party and have fun without me. ~Maka'

"Then we'll have to cancel."

He forced out the next few words. He didn't want to say them but knew he had too.

"You don't have to."

She smiled over at him and he knew what she would say before she said it. It made he feel guilty for taking advantage of her personality.

"It's not a party without my partner, right?"

He felt the guilty hit him, and he looked away as she turned on the TV for him. He looked towards her when she handed him the remote. He took it and flipped to a channel watching her from the corner of his eyes. What if he suddenly 'miraculously' healed? After all there's no way, sure she looked like her mother but still he would have noticed if she grew…

"Hey scoot over a bit; you're too big, I can't fit in with you."

His thoughts stopped as he looked up tempted to remark on the sexual innuendo to lighten the mood and take off some of the guilt. His eyes caught hers and he noticed that she had let her hair down and her hoodie was gone, leaving her in only a tight tank top.

His eyes lingered on her chest, and the black lace bra that was slipping into view.

He suddenly didn't feel sorry anymore.

She cuddled into the sofa, her mind coming to the wrong conclusion over his facial features.

"Don't feel bad Soul, there's always next year."

It was meant to make him feel better, but his mind lingered on her words. He could feel her chest press against his thigh, and his face flushed at the soft touch.

What the fuck was he going to do next year?


	2. Lies

Lies

By:RoseWaters

The morning sun streaked through the kitchen with a new force. The cool of the night creeping away as the morning heat began to crawl along the streets.

It was a Monday. Maka loved Mondays.

Her eyes flashed towards the stove. She watched his every move. The way his shoulders would move up and down, silver spikes brushing against his ears. She always liked the way the morning light shaded the veins of his neck, she would watch his even breathing and wonder what it felt like to run her fingers down his neck the way the sun did.

She would watch him fumble, stumble over his inadequacy. His own short coming somehow endearing, he was awkward and out of place and she enjoyed watching him struggle. It was like a secret only she knew; a side no one else could see, something she owned. It was a rush to watch her own private show.

Green eyes flitted over his long figure bent over the stove, and she bit her lip. Her mind wondering what it felt like for his body to be bent over her with so much focus. She wondered how it would feel to remove that apron, to twist her fingers through the poorly crafted knot.

She enjoyed letting her mind wander as she watched his broad shoulders.

What she enjoyed the most was the muttered swears as the smell of burnt eggs crossed her nose. The way he would turn around with two plates of charcoal looking utterly embarrassed. Sit down across from her with a face that screamed 'Imma get this shit right next time'

And she'd take a cautious bit, force a smile and say with all convincing sincerity.

"It's great, thanks for breakfast Soul!"

And he'd give her a disbelieving look. Red eyes focused on her every gesture, before he'd concede and force down his own food.

"It will come out better on Wednesday."

She loved Wednesday too.

Because he knew it was a lie even as he said, and because she knew it was a lie to.

But she'd say it every other day and so would he.

She could make it herself, but she found it so damn hot when a man cooked.


	3. Letters

Letters

By: RoseWaters

It was autumn and they were 17 when she got her first love letter.

…

He felt the cool of autumn crept up around him as his fingers reached for the cold metal of his locker. His eyes chanced a glance in her direction. Green eyes soft as she bent down.

Her back curved as she reached for her lower level locker, her skirt brushing against her upper thighs. He turned away, feeling awkward, and slightly guilty.

He was determined to stay focused on collecting his things so they could make their way home. Against his will, and better judgment, his eyes betrayed his mind and he found himself glancing at her again.

It was a sudden wave of annoyance, an emotion that came over him to quickly to identify and control.

His head completely shifted in her direction. Watching as she stood straight, an envelope clutched in her hands, neat hand writing spelling out her name.

His eyes narrowed, irritation filling him as he observed the careful penmanship. It was obvious even from his distance the care the person put into every letter of her name, as if messy hand writing would lead to a poorly envisioned end.

He watched her open the letter green eyes flying over the content. He saw the way she handled it with care, gently refolding it and carefully returning it to the envelope.

"What's that?"

He wondered if she caught his tone.

Her head shot over to his direction as if surprised, like she had completely forgotten his existence beside her. He watched as she looked him in the eyes, hesitating for a moment before her features turned into a silly grin, her body leaning into his as she moved closer than he wanted.

Her fingers held the envelope between her fingers as she stood on her toes so that she could press the object into his line of vision. She pulled away suddenly, swinging the envelope back and forth like she was shaking water off of it.

"I just got a request for extra lessons with a new weapon."

Her voice was airy and mocking. He watched her gestures for a moment annoyance simmering to pity. He was stupid. He turned away as he finished collecting his stuff. His mind annoyed that for a moment he thought it was something more.

"Ah, is that so. Took long enough, who is desperate enough to ask you."

He was waiting for her angry retaliation, when nothing came he turned to look at her, irritation filling him. She stood with her head turned towards the stairs, eyes unfocused.

"It doesn't matter who it is, I'm busy that day so I can't accept."

His could feel his fist clench. She was lying to him.

"Is that so?"

She turned toward him, a smile on her face.

"Yup! I knew one day someone would notice all that work I put into you!"

She began to walk away, her figure heading up the stairs, her short skirt brushing her legs.

"I'll meet you at home, Soul. I want to pick up a book."

He went outside, the cool wind hitting his face. His body leaned against his bike as his eyes lingered on the roof.

He could see her perfectly; the way the wind played with her pig tails, her head bowed low as shaking fingers returned the envelope. He could she her lips moving, and he watched as she turned away from some guy he couldn't identify.

He waited there in the cool breeze for her to return. He watched as she walked out, her fingers slipping through her hairs as she brushed it away from her face as the breeze wove through it.

Her eyes widened as they caught his.

"Ah, I thought you went home."

He got on his bike, his head tilting towards her.

"It's getting cold; I didn't want you walking home."

He could see the small smile on her face as she took a jog towards him. She got on, wrapping her arms around his waist as she rested her head against his back, the warmth spreading across him.

"Where's your book?"

He could hear the hesitation in her voice.

"Ah, it wasn't the one I wanted."

He smiled softly as he kicked the bike into drive the cold wind hitting his face as her warm body kept his back warm.

…...

His eyes shifted in her direction irritation coating his face, as she stood confused, letter seeping out of her locker and falling to the ground around her feet.

"Maka, what the fuck are those?"

She turned towards him a forced smile on her face green eyes revealing weary discomfort. Her voice came out in tired anxiety.

"Battle requests?"

He grinned from ear to ear, malice coating the red of his eyes.

"Is that so, let me take up those requests for you? I'll definitely win"

...

A/N: XD I'm having fun with these!


	4. Control

Control

By:RoseWaters

Her body stumbled through the door of the house, her hair smacking her face as she rushed in. He stumbled in after her, out of breath and more than just a little annoyed.

She stood there for a second, eyes watching his figure as the heavy silence hung above them. Her eyes watched him carefully, and she was caught off guard when his annoyed eyes caught hers.

"What the hell did I say was going to happen?"

She gave a half grin as she watched him. She could feel the cold water run down her neck. The only noise between them was the sound of the water running down their bodies to pitter patter across the tiles.

He continued to stare her down, his body completely soaked. She gave a nervous laugh and his body suddenly shot up to its full height.

"Don't give me that 'eheheh' shit! I said we were going to get caught in the rain!"

Her head tilted to the left her eyes avoiding his.

"But, I really wanted some!"

He took one long stride and was suddenly in front of her. She had to tilting her head up to catch his eyes, her back arching. The movement caused a tiny stream of rain water to slip down her spine and she shivered fiercely.

His hand was suddenly up in the air as he passed by her. His face making an expression she couldn't understand. His voice strained and annoyed.

"Forget it, it doesn't matter now. Go take a shower I'll clean up and get things ready."

She couldn't help the soft smile on her face. She began to gather her clothing; she stopped at the bathroom door as she heard his voice. She turned to face him, his body in new pants his top bare as he used a towel to dry off his hair.

"Make sure it's warm, or you'll catch a cold."

She nodded and watched him turn away, her eyes tracing his strong shoulders.

She showered and dressed and made her way to the living room. Her eyes watching his long body stretched across the sofa, the remote control in his hands as red eyes stared focused on the TV. Her eyes shifted to the window and for a moment her mind drifted off as she watched the rain hit the window panel.

It was cold and she wanted in on the sofa that he was on. How exactly could she ask him to let her cuddle in? She watched him for a moment and grinned slightly as she made her way to him.

"Ah, my TV drama's on; let's watch it!"

His eyes shot up to her.

"Hell no."

She tilted her head to the left staring him down.

"Oh come on Soul! You're not really even watching this!"

He glared at her.

"Yes I am."

She pouted slightly.

"Stop being so un-chivalrous."

She watched irritation creep over his features. Ah, that was it she'd won!

"Un- chivalrous? Do you know what you're saying?"

She tilted her head up as she looked down at him.

"Yes I do."

He suddenly sat up.

"I went out in the rain for you, let you use the bath, and even made the damn thing! How in the hell am I un- chivalrous!"

His hand went up in his rage and she grabbed the remote controller out of his grasp quickly. She held it in front of his face for a moment.

"Because you should let the lady chose the show."

He snapped and she watched it happen, using too much effort to stop her smirk.

He reached for the remote and she pulled away. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto the sofa, their bodies twisting and curling as they fought for the controller. She was easily over powered and was soon positioned in-between his legs, his arm wrapped around her chest tightly as her back pressed into his chest, the remote firmly in his grasp.

She pretended to pout.

"I'll get it you know."

He held a little firmer.

"Like hell I'm letting you go. I won't watch that annoying medical drama."

His hand moved to the side and a coffee cup was put in front of her. She grasped it tightly.

"Drink the whole damn cup of hot-coco that I got soaked for and made with my un- chivalrous hands."

She smiled warmly into the cup and he caught her expression.

"What?"

She leaned back watching the water hit the window panel. She didn't really care for TV.

"Nothing."

It was quiet and she silently wondered if he knew that she was the one with the control.

A/N: I'm almost done with the next snap shot chapter it's a 2 part one-shot. I always wanted to try out requests so if anyone has one I will do my best!


	5. Change

Snap Shots

Chapter: Change

Clouds swept slowly across dark skies, the blood grin of the hollow moon momentarily displaced. The air seemed to suddenly stiffen with the echoing sound of bones breaking.

Green eyes breathed in the scenery, as if this one moment when the dark clouds were lined in silver was something to be seared into memory.

Her mind refocused as her knees buckled for a moment, pain filtering out every other sense. Her right arm buckled as her left crippled to her side at an odd angle.

She sensed the shift instantly and forced down the vomit that was attempting to creep up her throat. Her voice was stringent, yet tinged with desperation.

"Don't you dare switch forms right now Soul."

She could feel it in his wave length, his dissatisfaction. What she hated the most was that overwhelming anger, like she was drowning in red.

"Maka!"

Her eyes shot up refocused. Her mind blank as her right arm began to support the entire weight of the scythe, her body blocking on instinct alone.

They pulled apart both figures sending up dust as they skidded in opposite directions.

She stood to her full height, weapon draped over her shoulder in a carless manor. Her eyes watched the figure in the distance, long lean body stiff with fear.

"My, my, you can't feel the insanity can you?"

Her eyes watched the figure, her eyes seeing what others couldn't. Watching thick waves of insanity dark insanity calling out her weaknesses, beckoning her forward with all her insecurities; waiting to drown her in her own faults.

She smiled slightly her mind wishing for a brief second that the agonizing screams of the wave lengths were invisible to her as well.

"Insanity? I can feel it, it can hear it, and I can see it. I just don't give a shit."

She could see the figure step back; she could see the fear in his soul.

"Let's end this Soul."

It was sudden, the flash of light as her voice echoed around the sides of the buildings.

She stood there silent for a moment as she watched the split in half body disintegrate into dust and filter out threw the wind.

She felt Soul shift back into his regular form his eyes narrowed as he looked down at her from his newly acquired height advantage.

"What the hell's wrong with you Maka? You let yourself be distracted during a battle and now your arm, your…"

He paused in his sentences as his eyes glared at her dislocated arm. It hurt like hell but she'd never admit it. After all it really was her mistake. She watched as he knelt down on to one knee his back towards her. She stood there for a moment until his head snapped back in her direction his tone harsh.

"Well get on. I'm not kneeling for my health, I'll carry you."

She couldn't help her smile as she waved him off.

"My arm's hurt not my legs Soul."

His head looked down towards her legs.

"Your thigh is bleeding across the ground."

Her eyes roomed down to her thigh where she noticed the gash for the first time. He bent back down and she sighed heavily as she climbed onto his back clumsily.

She could feel the heat radiating off his back and they stayed silent for a long time until she spoke up.

"Look Soul, I'm heavy so you're probably tried. My leg doesn't even hurt so you can put me down."

She heard him click his tongue as his low voice echoed off the quiet buildings into the night air.

"I'm a man, I can handle one girl no problem."

She gave in and leaned into his back. It was quiet for a long time and she nearly dozed off but his voice snapped her back into consciousness.

"What made you so distracted? That should have been an easy win for you back there."

Her mind began to race. She couldn't tell him. She didn't want him to know that lately her soul sensing ability and changed. That now she could see the soul of the person trapped in the insanity. That she could hear them call out to her, scream for help as they drowned in their own damning thoughts.

She put on a playful tone.

"If I tell you you're gonna get really mad at me."

His eyes kept forward his tone even.

"Yeah what is it?"

She forced embarrassment into her tone as her lies spilled out.

"I was thinking about what to eat for breakfast, I'm really hungry!"

She watched his eyes lower to the ground a smile she couldn't really understand cross his features.

"Is that it? You're such an idiot. Yeah I'm really pissed"

For the second time that day she wished she couldn't sense his soul. She wished she couldn't see through his lies. See wished she couldn't feel his relief.

She lay against his back; eyes closed trying to shut out all the soul wave lengths around her. She remembered the way she used to feel special because of her sensing abilities. How she used to feel like the ability made her fit into her group of overly skilled friends.

Now more than ever she felt alone. Watching souls, unable to shut them out, unable to stop from seeing things that others couldn't. Some souls made her want to throw up while some cried so loudly they nearly brought her to tears.

Even with her body pressed against his, her ears hearing each heartbeat. She felt so far away from him. She buried her head into his back.

She couldn't let him know what she say, what she heard. All the secrets that peoples souls screamed out as she passed them. She couldn't let him know that some nights she couldn't sleep because she could _hear_ people's souls from the streets below.

She could never let him know how close she was to insanity. If nothing else Soul always though she was immune to the insanity, and she wanted to let him think that. To let him think she was strong.

In reality Maka was scared he'd leave her if he knew how weak her _special _ability made her.

She hated this new level of ability.

When was it that things changed so much?


	6. Style

Snap Shots

Chapter: Style

He could feel his irritation grow as he watched her struggle with her hair. Did she seriously believe that she could accomplish pigtails with only one arm?

"We have to go."

She didn't bother to look back at him as she finally tied up half her hair. He couldn't help the guilt of not being able to protect her. To watch her struggle with her broken arm, he stepped forward completely ready to fix her hair.

His fingers brushed through it and he suddenly felt awkward. He was nervous and slightly scared of how aware he suddenly was of her neck. Her long sexy neck that was completely exposed; and for reasons he was to terrified to admit incredibly tempting to touch.

"Soul?"

He was suddenly focused, his eyes glaring at the one lopsided ponytail that was irritatingly haphazard. He should fix it, that's what he came over to do after all. Just fix her hair so they could go to goddamn school. If he was late again this week he had to clean the classroom.

So why is it that he was so damn nervous, and that nervousness that was lame as hell was pissing him off.

He did it swiftly, allowing one of his fingers to change into a blade and quickly cutting the hair-band in half.

"You're too damn old for pigtails, 16 year old trying to look 7."

She gave herself a good long look in the mirror as he was mentally berating himself for screwing up the things he wanted to say.

He watched her pick up her bag and sling it over her good shoulder.

"Yeah guess you're right, let's go."

…..

He could feel the stares as he walked down the street. The way so many eyes were on her. He began to examine her as well finding all the faults with.

Her skirt was too fucking short!

Her legs were too damn long!

Her shirt collar was too low!

She somehow made it look like she filled out her sweater!

And number five, and by far this was the worst on the list.

Her hair was too long, too thick, and to shiny!

He could hear the snickers and the older men gawking at his partner's legs. Fucking so-of-a-bitch bastards were going to meet god earlier than they ever planned.

…..

He could feel the tapping of his shoe against the ground as he felt the entire classes gaze on her. Shit, even the girls were staring.

First she had to go and grow boobs. Then her skirt somehow got shorter, and her tops suddenly fit like a glove.

What pissed him off the most was that it was somehow his entire fault. He'd said her sweater was too big and got in the way or training, which was true! He couldn't concentrate if every time she bent down he saw cleavage! Then he told her not to waste money on a new skirt this year because she didn't grow that much. Yeah it was a lie but that extra money bought them a new flat screen TV. Now, now he had to go and tell her to change her hair.

His eyes lingered on her as she focused on the lesson, her green eyes half closed in concentration as her pencil stayed pressed between her lips, her leg brushing her other leg as she fidgeted in her seat.

Really, really Maka? What the fuck is this? Are you trying to seduce the male population?

He was distracted as a piece of paper landed next to his notebook. His eyes read over the top heading of the folded lose leaf.

"_Pass to guys only"_

He opened up the note as quietly as possible reading out the bold heading.

'_In light of new developments this year a new female popularity poll is being held. Just put an 'X' next to the girl you think is the hottest.'_

His eyes scanned the listed slowly and he found Tsubaki's name at the top, six x's and a giant star right next to her name. His eyes looked over to Black Star and he watched as he gave him a thumb up. This guy was so fucking stupid. His eyes continued down the list. Shouldn't a boyfriend be just a bit pissed if his girlfriends name was on a list like thi-, wait. What the fuck did he just read?

Tsubaki- XXXXXX*

Patty-XXX

Liz-XXXX

Mira-X

Kim-XXXX

Jacqueline-XX

Marie-XXXX

Yumi-XX

Maka-XXXXXXXXXXX

Maka, Maka's name on the list and what was that: 1, 2, 4, 11 goddamn 'X's!

His head shifted around the class as he mentally attempted to find the 11, 11 assholes who voted for his partner.

He hurriedly crumpled the paper his eyes looking over everyone. Class ended and he turned his head to his partner and she looked back at him green eyes locking with cold red.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

He managed to say it nonchalantly.

"You look weird without the pigtails."

Her fingers ran through her hair.

"Yeah it's kind of awkward without them."

His heart nearly collapsed when Kidd entered the conversation.

"Where you unable to fix them up this morning due to your injured arm?"

She was suddenly in a conversation with Kidd and something happened while he wasn't paying attention and he only caught the end of their discussion.

"Do you want me to fix it for you in that case Maka?"

Her eyes lit up and he was suddenly happy. This solved everything! Once she had those horrid looking pigtails in no one would vote for her! Screw eleven votes she wouldn't even be on the list!

He watched as Kidd mad his way behind Maka his fingers gliding through her hair. Taking in each strand gently, and taking caution to make a perfect part.

"You know I never had someone fix my hair for me. This is quiet nice! You're great with your hands Kidd!"

Suddenly things came to a crashing halt in his mind. What if Kidd voted for Maka? His eyes were suddenly on Kidd. If Kidd voted for Maka he was probably loving his position right now!

Her words kept echoing in his head.

_You're great with your hands Kidd_

_You're great with your hands Kidd_

_You're great with your hands Kidd_

_You're great with your hands Kidd_

_You're great with your hands Kidd_

His hand was suddenly around Kidd's wrist as he held a hand full of Maka's hair.

"You should leave it down Maka."

Her head shifted in his direction, her eyes scanning his face.

"But didn't you just say-"

He cut her off his voice sugary sweet.

"I said you looked weird but it was the wrong choice of words I was trying to compliment how good you look with your hair let down."

She paused for a moment and then turned to look at Kidd.

"Hey Kidd, I'm not good with these things. Is Soul picking on me or does it look good down."

He thought on it gold eyes focused until he spoke.

"I always admired the symmetry of the pigtails style, but you looked quite nice with it down as well."

She thought on it for a second and then smiled at Kidd.

"Then I think I'll leave it down today, it makes me feel a bit more mature."

They both gave a small laugh and Soul found himself livid even though he had gotten what he wanted.

…..

He couldn't help but glare daggers and shine the blade of his scythe down every street and every man they passed on their way home.

Every once in a while his eyes would catch the hem of her skirt, or the way the breeze played with her hair and he'd smile slightly.

He both loved and hated Maka's new style.


	7. Perfect

Perfect

By:RoseWaters

He could hear the music blaring even from the balcony. The cool crisp wind of the winter night air left him cold.

He could feel the rhythm of the blaring music even from his place on the balcony. He was waiting, listening carefully for the sound. He breathed in deeply and slowly released it, the puff of smoke floating across his eyes as his warm breath mixed with the chilled night air.

His fingers wrapped around the banister as he thought things threw. He had come to the conclusion that this was the perfect time. It was right now. He knew everything he needed to know, and could accept everything. There wasn't a single thing he didn't want.

It was the right feeling, and tonight would be the right night.

He felt his back go ridged as he heard the slow click of heels against tiles. It was such a distinctive sound, so quiet, so careful. It only proved how deadly she could become.

He knew exactly what she'd do.

She'd slowly walk next to him, her eyes never meeting his, then after a few seconds ask very carefully why he was so anti-social. She would never use the phrase, but he knew all too well what she meant.

Then he'd say, right at the stroke of midnight. He'd say it.

Then as if on cue, her body was positioned next to him. Her presence warming the balcony, he knew it had to be perfectly timed.

He watched as she gracefully tilted her head to the sky. Green eyes shifting left and right over the dark velvet screen of emptiness.

"It's going to start snowing."

He looked up slowly. He never could understand how she could predict the weather.

"Why are you hanging around the balcony?"

When he stayed quiet she continued the conversation on her own.

"Did you want to ring in the New Year alone?"

He didn't answer and they stayed quiet on the balcony there eyes towards the sky. The silence was broken as the chant of the countdown began behind them. He could hear how loud everyone shouted out each number. He vaguely wondered how warm it was inside.

"10!"

His eyes shifted over to her. He knew it was right. He was going to time it perfectly.

"Hey Maka."

"9!"

"I have something I need to tell you."

"8!"  
"So don't talk and just listen for a minute ok."

"7"

"I think we've know each other for a long time."

"6!"

"Remember when you told me that you hate people who say they are in love after only a week."

"5!"

"Well, I know you Maka."

"4!"

"I know everything about you and I can say!"

"4!"

"I can say without a doubt!"

"3!"

He paused for a moment watching her face as his heart beat thumped in his ears.

"2!"

I was now, he had to say it now!

"1!"

He could feel himself swallow down his saliva.

"I love you, Maka"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR."

His eyes were redirected as the sky lit up in color. Fireworks filtering across the sea of darkness. He looked back slowly.

His eyes searching the quiet smile on her face as hues of green and blue lit up the contours of her face.

He'd done it. He timed it all perfectly.

He stood there as the slow tune of the tired New Year's song seeped into the night air.

He stood watching her, the way her eyes seemed so distant. He felt it then, a creeping panic.

Why was she so quiet? Had she not heard him? Was he not loud enough? No he was! He was loud enough; she definitely heard it. He planned it out so perfectly.

She slowly turned towards him. That soft smile set across her matured features. For the first time in years he couldn't read her face. He watched as she walked towards him. Her arms snaking around his waist as she hugged him.

He could feel the rush of panic over take him. His arms hung loosely at his sides. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was shouting to hold her tight. To make her

He felt her chin on his shoulder blade. He felt the breath leave her lips that were hovering lightly near his ear.

He heard her softly whispered words so clearly over the shattering of his heart.

"I'm so sorry; I just can't love you back."

He stood there silently as she pulled away, his red eyes watching the soft smile on her face. He realized as he watched her. That the Maka right now, right in front of him, he didn't know her, and he could barely recognize that expression.

He stood there for a long time after she left. His eyes watching the cold snow fall against his skin.

If he only knew how many more times he'd say it before she said it back.

If he only knew, how perfectly imperfect his successful confession would be.


	8. Happily Ever After

Happily Ever After

By; RoseWaters

Her green eyes scanned through the font, each line running through her mind as she flipped the page. She could feel it, the small twist in your chest that occurs when emotions take control. She couldn't help but twist her finger threw her hair as she read the lines in the book.

The door was pushed open and she could hear him shuffling in.

Her eyes jumped up, as her body shook slightly. Her fingers snapping the book shut so quickly that the gush of air sent the strands of hair around her face floating in mid air. His red eyes locked with hers as the sound of the book snapping shut caught his attention.

There gaze lingered and he vaguely wondered if she could see his discomfort. She set the book down on the table and moved to help him with the paper bags.

"Did you remember to buy the-"

She was cut off as he produced the jar of jelly out of one of the bags.

"What do you plan to do with it?"

She was pulling objects out of the bag, and casually answered him as she moved about the kitchen.

"Cookies."

He watched her move around for a few more minutes before he removed his jacket and made his way to the sofa. He could hear her shuffling around. Retrieving pots and pans, and getting prepare to make them dinner; it was her day after all.

His eyes lingered on the book. She had shut it quickly then left it on the table in plain sight. She didn't want him to know what she was reading, and she tried to throw him off by putting it somewhere that gave him the impression that she didn't care.

"What are you reading?"

His fingers slid over the binding.

"It looks old."

He listened as she waved him off.

"Nothing important."

He flipped the book over, the title written in bold print. **"A Series of Fairytales" **His finger flipped open the book to where her book mark was located. He flipped back a couple of pages and found the title. **"The Little Mermaid."**

"Why read a story everyone knows, Maka?"

He was surprised when he saw her next to him, a cup of warm coffee in her fingers. She handed it to him and he realized she wouldn't meet his gaze.

"It's not the 'Little Mermaid' you're familiar with."

He watched as she slowly went to grab the book, his hand was over hers as his eyes lingered on her face.

"What's different?"

She pulled her hand away from his.

"The ending."

They were awkward. He was well aware of the fact that it was his fault. They had been awkward since he confessed.

He waited before he asked clearly, in a way that she couldn't avoid answering him.

"What happens?"

She eyed the book as she took the seat across from him.

"Basically the beginning is the same. The little mermaid falls in love with the prince and finds a way to become human in order to be with him."

He eyed her, imploring her silently to continue.

"What changes is the fact that the only way to obtain legs involves a specific consequence."

He asked quietly, "Which is?"

"Every step that the mermaid takes will feel as if she is walking barefoot over glass. She still chooses to obtain legs and endures the pain. In the end however, the prince chooses another woman. In her pitiful state the mermaid wishes to return to the sea. The witch informs her that the only way to obtain her fins back is to kill the prince. If not, the only choice the mermaid has left is to turn into sea form."

"So then the mermaid kills the prince?"

He watched her smile softly her lips pressed to the cup as she took a slow slip before continuing to speak.

"The mermaid goes at night to the prince's bed while he is asleep, a knife in her hands. She holds it above the prince and her eyes look onto his face. She realizes that it is impossible to kill the prince that she loves so much. So she makes her way to the cliffs, each step she takes painful, until she reaches the top. Then she jumps into the sea, her body becoming sea foam in the process."

Her eyes finally locked with his.

"Basically the difference is there's no 'happily ever after'."

His eyes watched her for a moment until he stood up. His fingers on the book cover.

"Do you think the mermaid was unhappy Maka?"

She looked up at him green eyes annoyed.

"No, I don't think she was happy."

He smiled as he looked at her.

"I bet my life on it that she was smiling as she jumped. Anyone that would endure such pain to be with someone that they loved, they'd definitely be happy with just the thought of the person they loved being happy; even if it wasn't with them."

She couldn't help but laugh.

"You're a romantic Soul, I would have killed him."

He smiled as he walked out of the room his voice filling the narrow hall.

"I would have killed him for you, Maka."

The atmosphere was suddenly lighter.

Her eyes lingered on the book. She really did like Fairytales.


	9. Playlist

Snap Shots

By: RoseWaters

**Playlist**

He roughly shoved his shoulder into the door. His large body forcing the door open, he glared at the thick wooden door. He really needed to fix the damn thing.

His eyes widened as he caught sight of her. Her short skirt swaying back and forth as her body moved around the living room. One long ponytail swaying as she moved about.

He was surprisingly hock at how good of a dancer she was. Her hips swayed as her body slowly went down, her skirt brushing the very tip of her thighs.

The bright green head phones he bought her for Christmas standing out in her light blond hair. Her eyes met his and her body completely froze. She slid off the head phones, her cheeks slightly rosy. He wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or the exercise.

Either way it was kinda sexy.

"What are you listening to?"

She slightly ignored.

"Nothing you'd like."

He walked over to her, his body towering over hers. Her mind wondered how tall her was now. Maybe 6' 2", compared to her 5' 7". She never would have thought he would end up being the tallest out of their team.

"Let me listen."

She refused slightly as he pulled the headphones off her head. She mentally cringed as she watched him put the headphones on.

_She said he's so sweet  
I wanna lick the wrapper_

And she, she licked me  
Like a lollipop  
Like a lollipop  


His eyes meet hers in shock.

"I told you it was nothing you'd like."

He shrugged her away.

"There has to be something god on here."

He switched to the previous song.

_Bitches I hope you know,_

_I won't stop till I hit that Ho, _

_baby come say hello _

_and get your drunk ass over here lets bone_

He tried the next one.

_There she goes shaking that ass on the floor  
Bumpin and grindin that pole  
The way she's grindin that pole  
I think I'm losing control_

He gritted his teeth as he switched to the next song.

…**..15 minutes later….  
**

He finally set the ipod down. His fingers rubbing his temples, as he looked over the 227 song list.

His eyes meet hers and for a moment she couldn't read his expression.

"What the hell. It's like you just can't be cute if your life depended on it."

It was a full second of silence before she roughly grabbed the ipod off the coffee table.

"Oh, fuck you Soul."

She was already half way out of the room before he replied.

"Seriously, would it kill you to have a love song?"

She stopped green eyes sharp as she stared him down.

"Would it kill you to get licked like a lollipop?"

He was suddenly left silent as she walked out of the room.


	10. What's in a Name?

Snap Shots

**What in a name?**

The heavy silence lingered in the air.

The ticking of the clock bouncing off of every wall and ringing through his whole body like a ripple in a pond. He could feel the sweat from his temple slid slowly down his face then linger at the nape of his neck.

He was trying hard and failing miserably at his attempt to ignore the intense stare of her green eyes. He casually watched her out of the side of his vision. The way her long lashes would come together as her lips would part for only a moment before she resumed her pouted stare in his direction.

Whatever she was attempting to start a conversation on made her unsure. Her own nervous contemplation was leaving him feeling both anxious and terrified. They remained this way on the sofa for several more minutes before her words cautiously slid of her tongue to caress his ears.

"Soul, I have a question."

His eyes meet hers and he watched her serious face.

"Ok."

She eyed him for a moment longer, dark green eyes scanning his features.

"I need you to answer this, like a man."

His eyes narrowed, and suddenly the air shifted. It wasn't just tense, it was heavy. They stared each other down both minds racing. He suddenly felt his pulse increase, his eyes pointedly avoiding the dip of her shirt around her cleavage.

"What's the difference between calling someone hot, sexy, pretty, cute, beautiful, and gorgeous?"

There was total silence as he watched her serious express. Somewhere in his heart a small piece of hope fell to his stomach. He sighed heavily and the tension in the air faded away.

"Well I guess cute is like you look nice without trying too hard. Hot is you got a smokin' body. Sexy, mean you make the guy wanna have sexy with you just from the way you look; your very presence is enticing. Pretty mean you're really good looking naturally."

He paused for a moment. He watched her staring at him like he was some type of sage.

"Beautiful is kinda hard to explain Maka. It's when a guy knows you're as beautiful on the outside as you are on the inside. You know it's something we save for when you're all dressed up. Gorgeous though, gorgeous is tough. It's just the word that slips out when we look at you and all those other words just seem to fit you, so we need one word to say it all. It's when we see the woman we love and it's as if she stops time with just her looks."

She continued to stare at him.

"I see. So that's the difference."

She sat up slowly and began to walk away. It was in that moment that Soul thought of a very important question himself.

"Hey, wait. Maka!"

She stopped and turned back to look him straight in the eye.

"Yeah."

He controlled his tone as he asked off hand, "Why do you ask?"

She smiled lightly as her voice rose from her normal tone to one slightly higher.

"I was told I was beautiful."

Soul could feel the twitch on the side of his mouth as he smiled.

"Who said that?"

Maka's eyebrows knitted together.

"I'm not really sure. I bumped into him at the grocery store. I apologized but he said, "If I got bumped into by a beautiful girl like you everyday it would be worth a few knocks'."

Soul managed to put a look of pity on his contorted features; the rage carefully hidden under his strained features.

"Oh, I see. He was just being polite."

Maka frowned, "I know that Soul! I just asked the difference because the butcher called me 'cute', the man who helped me get a can off the top shelf called me 'pretty', and the cashier told me I was 'hot'"

Souls face began to twitch under the pressure of his fake smile.

"Well, isn't there staff _**friendly**_?"

She smiled brightly as she retreated into the kitchen.

"Yeah, and I always get a discount!"

That was the last time Maka ever went to the grocery store alone.


	11. Black and White

**Black and White**

By: RoseWaters

The first time he caught her was on a Wednesday night. He had leaned over the sofa so that his lips where next to her ear. His voice came out softly.

"What are you watching?"

He watched as her body jumped to the right and he smirked as a flash of her pink panties crossed his line of vision. Her cheeks suddenly flushed and her voice came out in a hurried mess.

"Nothing!"

He shrugged as he walked out of the room the black and white movie still playing as he shut the door to his room.

The second time he caught her was on Saturday night about a month later. As he strolled into the house, the scent of liquor fresh on his breath, his eyes caught the same black and white movie and her sleeping form on the sofa. He threw a blanket over her as his eyes scanned the washed out faces on the T.V.

The third time he caught her he pressed the issue. He could clearly identify the characters and associated them with the movie he saw her watching twice before.

As her eyes lay trained on the television a kind of focus he only saw her have during battles and reading a book he knitted his eyebrows together.

What the hell was it about this movie that she needed to watch it frequently? He casually sat beside her for about 10 minutes before he spoke choosing how he wanted the conversation to go.

"You know, I've always liked black and white movies."

Her head shifted to him, green eyes narrowed in scrutiny.

"Really?"

In the back of his mind he could hear the words 'Hell no' ringing out. However, it was driving him crazy. She never watched T.V., never, so what was it about this movie that kept bringing her back.

"Yeah, they have a certain something that new movies lack."

He kept his features trained, and slowly she smiled back. It was gently and he was thrown off guard.

"Yeah, I really like this one."

He didn't need to fake any type of interest this time as he asked with all seriousness.

"What is it that you like about it?"

As if on cue her face lit up in an excited smile that he'd missed for years.

"It's on right now! This scene right here!"

He watched the black and white scene silently. To him it was nothing special, only a man asking a woman to slow dance with him in the rain. He watched the two characters slow dance in the pouring rain until the scene switched.

He honestly didn't get it. What was so special about that? If anything the guy was an ass, making the poor girl get soaked so he could dance.

His head turned to her as her voice rang across the room. She had on that soft smile as she watched the movie.

"My mother once told me, 'The most romantic thing you can do is dance in the rain.' In all honesty I didn't get why until I accidently caught this scene in this movie one night when I was bored."

It was quiet in the room before he got off the sofa, his hand ruffling her hair.

"So, even Maka can say cute things like that."

He began to walk out of the room.

"What does _that_ mean Soul?"

His lips turned upwards into a grin.

"Cute really doesn't suit you."

The pillow met the back of his head in a second and he turned in time to catch her flushed cheeks.

"Screw you!"

She really was too damn cute.

A/N: I think I want to make a full length MakaxSoul Story


	12. Ribbons

Snap Shots

Chapter: Ribbons

She could feel the way her chest would heave forcefully as she would take a breath. How the cool air would feel like a crippling wave of pain with each breath that she took. She needed to take special care when she walked or the swaying of her hips would cause her broken rib to brush painfully against her left lung.

She strained her vision ahead, making out the lines and shadows despite the blur and distortion from the blood in her right eye. She could vaguely make out the tree on the edge of the horizon; the colors of the breaking dawn seeping over the edge of the cliff.

She could hear the scrapping of his dragging foot as he trailed behind her.

She allowed herself the luxury of turning her head to the side to catch a glimpse of him, silver hair moist with sweat and disheveled. His clothing torn to the point of being nothing more than scarps; she would have laughed at his shabby appearance if she wasn't well aware of repercussions of that simple gesture. So instead she opted for a half smile that practically emanated pity.

His eye brow rose as he caught her expression. She could literally feel his mood shift as his entire body practically screamed 'I'm pissed off'.

"I don't want that look, especially coming from _you._"

She let the look remain on her face knowing full well it would be better than any retort she could come up with.

He casually walked past her and positioned himself on the edge of the cliff. His bruised and battered body seeming rough against the soft colors of the morning sun, his head causally looked back.

"You look like shit too."

She smiled as she made her way over. Her hand roughly grabbing her side in an attempt to support what the ribs should. She let her body lean against the bark of a half burnt tree. Green eyes taking in all the colors of the sunrise.

_How many more of these do I have left?_ It was a though that she wouldn't let spread, and luckily for her Soul spoke up.

"You know were in Eastern Europe right now."

She gave an affirmative gesture knowing full well that was what he wanted. As if on cue he continued.

"There is a bit of a superstition here."

She gave another gesture that assured she was still intently listening. She watched as his arm extended across the scenery.

"Look at the trees in the village below, Maka."

She let her eyes travel to the village below the cliff they were sitting at, green eyes roaming the quiet village that lay perfectly intact, not a single stone out of place. She briefly thought of the scenery behind them, nothing but destruction lay in their wake.

She knew that Soul wasn't quiet the pessimist that she was, so undoubtedly his observation was not the same as hers.

"I don't get what I'm looking for Soul."

He smiled as he looked up at her.

"Look at all the white ribbons that are tied on the tree branches."

Her left eye widened as if caught sight of the trees. White ribbons blowing in the morning light.

"It's a superstition. You see the saying goes that if you tie a piece of cloth to a tree branch and it gets blown off whatever you wished for will come true."

Her eyes remained on the trees below. Her arms quickly grabbed a portion of her torn uniform. With one swift jerk the fabric was torn from her body to sway gently in the breeze.

"What are you doing Maka?"

She tied the fabric to a low lying branch, stopping her body from cringing at the wave of pain that followed her movement.

"Making a wish."

He sat quietly as they watched the sunrise.

"Hey Maka."

Her reply was quiet and slurred. He wanted to know what she wished for.

"Yeah."

His eyes remained on the horizon and the quickly approaching morning.

"Don't you think it's seems more like bad luck?"

Her head shifted down as her eyes watched is profile.

"What?"

His blank mocking features meet hers as he turned his head in her direction.

"You pick a half burnt tree and a piece of bloody torn cloth. It just gives off the wrong vibe."

He was waiting for it the usually "fuck you, Soul" or "screw you". Hell, even the typical "Asshole". What he got left him speechless. The atmosphere suddenly became heavy and his longing so much more powerful.

"Yeah. Probably, but you know, I think it suits me."

He watched her; green tired eyes, and her bruised and broken body. Her figure practically spattered with matted blood and an expression to distant for a girl her age.

He realized it, as her figure stood leaning against that barely standing half burnt tree, and a feeble piece of cloth caring a desultory wish. He saw it for the first time.

This entire image really did suit her best.

In a way he couldn't imagine how much it would hurt to understand that.

A/N: Well I thought it was about time for a chapter with a bit of drama!


	13. Candy

Snap Shots

Chapter: Candy

The chiming of the bell woke him from his nap, the sound of rustling papers and the conversations that followed.

"Ah, you up?"

His red eyes shifted up to find her smiling face.

"Stein-sensei was mad that you were sleeping during the lecture, again."

He sat up, his long lean body stretching over his chair before he used his arm as a rest for his face.

"Like I give-a-shit, Maka. It's not like I take anyone in this room as a challenge."

He could see she was going to retort but her comment was cut short by the quick pronunciation of her name. Her head shifted away from him as her body turned to face who was calling her name.

"Ah, Maka. I picked something up for you on my mission."

His red eyes gave a once over. Tall, dark hair and skin tone, and light green eyes. Who was this guy again? He couldn't quite remember his name. It was something foreign.

"You didn't have to pick anything up for me Halil."

He watched as the guy gave the back of his neck a small rub.

"Ah, but you see I was back in my home country of Turkey. I remember you asked me about it once. For that cook book you were reading."

His eyes narrowed. Did she frequently talk to this little asshole?

"I know you wanted to try some of their sweets so I brought you back a candy bar that is popular there."

He watched as the guy pulled out a candy bar, the name written in bold print across the red wrapper, "ALBENI".

"Thank you so much Halil! How do you pronounce this?"

His eyes glanced over the wrapper.

"Ah, you would say it like this. All-ben-knee."

He watched her smile as she quickly pronounced the name.

"All-ben-knee. Al-beni. Albeni."

Soul watched as the guys face flushed.

"Ah, but Maka. You shouldn't really go around saying that candies name. It has a double meaning; a play on words."

Maka's face shifted into a smile.

"What does it mean Halil?"

Soul watched the guy's cheeks shift into a bright pink despite his tanned skin.

"It literally translates to 'take me'."

Soul watched as both their faces turned pink. He watched the guy go back to his seat in the back. Maka, resumed her position beside him, her fingers unwrapping the candy as the bell rang.

"Oh my god! Soul it's so goooooood! No wonder it's called "Albeni!"

Stein came rolling back into the classroom, his uninterested tone carrying throughout the large room.

"Time to spar kids. Halil, why don't you start the class off since you've been away for awhile? I have missing grades for you in the spar section on your weapons grade. Any volunteers to-"

Stein was quickly cut off as Soul's voice rang through the room.

"I'd be my pleasure."

Stein smiled as he watched the two men stare each other down.

"Oh, how nice to see you up Soul."

Stein smiled as Soul stood up.

"But since you missed my lecture you can sit your ass down and watch. Consider it your punishment."

The room was completely quiet, the silent rage of the white haired male nearly tangible. Along with the snide grin Maka had set across her features as she nibbled on her candy bar.

A/N: There really is a Turkish chocolate with this name and meaning! It's absolutely delicious! 3


	14. Trains

**Trains**

By: RoseWaters

His red eyes stared out into the horizon as his hands clasped onto the black railing of the hotel. His eyes losing focus as his mind wandered lost in the twist and turns of memories.

….

_The silence filtered into the dimly lit subway. His dark red eyes slowly drifted to the large clock that hung in the center of the underground subway. The calm silence coating the entire area as he lay across the metal bench his head cushioned by the softness of creamy white legs. _

_He watched the lights sway back and forth as the roar of a speeding train passed by. His eyes watched her hair shift to the right around her face. The swaying of the ceiling lights castings shadows against the surface of her face. Making the dark circles under her eyes prominent. _

_He could see it in her face, the way the light would filter through the dull look on her features. He knew her mind was lost somewhere in thought. _

_He couldn't help but wondered what she was thinking about at 3 AM that gave her such a melancholy expression. He stayed quiet his eyes watching her face as her fingers traced patterns in his hair. _

_The words left his mouth with deliberate delicacy. _

"_What are you thinking about Maka?" _

_He watched her eyes widen as her fingers ceased there movement through his silver mane. Her eyes softening as she looked down to meet his. He stopped her before she could answer him. _

"_Don't say nothing." _

_She smiled as the soft expression on her face vanished and he could see the cold edge in her eyes._

"_Running away." _

_He waited for her to continue and she did. _

"_Just getting on one of these trains and going anywhere it takes me. No thinking, just letting it take me anywhere. Anywhere but back to Death City. Just leaving everything behind, and just running." _

_He could feel the shaking of the ground and the swaying of the lights once more as the roar of another random train sped b, leaving nothing but silence once it passed. _

"_Alone? Just running away all alone, Maka?" _

_He watched her green eyes stay focused ahead. _

"_Come with me. Run with me, Soul. Let's just get on a train and never look back." _

_He laid there silent, his face watching hers. Nothing in her expression making him doubt how serious she was. He lay there silently as another train screeched to a stop in front of them, the doors sliding open. His eyes watching contemplating whether or not to just take this train and leave. _

…

His fingers tighten around the black railing as his mind refocused. The sound of footsteps behind him bringing him back to the little hotel rooms balcony.

"What are you thinking about buddy?"

His red eyes never looked back at BlackStar.

"Running away."

He felt Black*Stars heavy hand slap his back roughly as his booming voice filtered through the room.

"Don't chicken out on me now! Come on Tsubaki and Maka are already waiting in the lobby for us. Geez man, the mission isn't even that high of a fucking ranking. Chill I got this!"

He paused and looked around the hotel room, his mind briefly wondering if they would have ended up here if he had taken her hand and ran across that silent dimly lit subway into that train.

She never brought it up again, and neither did he. But, every time a train would stop his hand would briefly reach for hers before it would stop. His mind racing as he asked himself, 'can I give her what she needs?'

It's funny how the smallest of events can leave you with so much regret.


	15. Suspended

Snap Shots

By: Rosewaters

Suspended

She took a long deep breath, green eye watching the scene, the seconds hanging in suspended motion. It's horribly terrifying to know what's coming and be so absolutely powerless to stop it. To feel your heart rate increase, to have so many different ideas to stop the inevitable, yet with no uncertainty know you will stand rigid in complete horror unable to do anything.

It almost as if you're watching your demise from the side line. You can't help but want to laugh at your own powerless situation.

So when her hips swayed to the side as her body turned to catch the sight behind her she was sucked in this suspended second.

She could clearly see the way her skirt hung in the air. How his hand was reaching out for her waist as his body lunged forward, his long strong fingers grabbing the waistline of her skirt.

Her green eyes found his red ones in that second. Deep green eyes screaming save me. She could see him lunging towards her, his mind calculating the damage that would be done. His arm quickly pulling off his jacket as his other arm reached towards her, his movement down the small flight of stairs jagged and clumsy.

Then it happened. Time resumed its normal course.

Black*Star grabbed onto the waist of Maka's skirt as he fell forward on the stairs, his size and weight ripping the skirt right off her body as he fell to the ground at her feet; skirt in pieces on top of his blue spikes.

There was a gasp and whistles all around her as the hallways of the school were flooded with students.

There stood Maka, long black socks up to her knees, and lacy black boy shorts. Her face flushed and she stood for less than a second in stunned horror.

Soul's hand reached for her upper arm, pulling her towards his body as he wrapped his jacket around her waist.

She clung to his chest knowing that the jacket didn't cover her front as well as her back.

Red eyes meet dark gray as Black*Star sat on the stairs. His eyes searching Soul's face as his hands held Maka's skirt. Soul could see his mouth moving as if he was trying to find the words to apologize as the whistles echoed down the hall.

Soul quickly lifted Maka over his shoulder, his arm positioned under her butt so that nothing was visible. There were whistles and jeering along with some boo's in Souls direction.

He caught sight of her from over his shoulder. She covered her face with her hands as he walked down the hall, her long blond hair falling over her shoulders to hang only a few inches of the ground.

He could vaguely hear the hoards of admires thanking Black*Star, who for the first time in his, life looked horribly guilty for the attention.

He could hear her sniffles from over his shoulder. His mind thinking for a second, when the hell did she start buying sexy panties rather than her plain white ones?

"Hey, don't cry."

Her voice was shaking and it truly hurt to hear.

"This is so humiliating! Why shouldn't I cry?"

He smirked slightly to himself.

"Because you looked so damn sexy."

He heard her strangled laugh.

"How the hell is that supposed to make it better?"

That's true, but it kinda made him feel better.

A/N:Haven't updated in forever! I actually have three chapters written but the all depressing and moody. To be honest I like to have a funny chapter then a moody chapter. It makes it seem more like the manga to me then! ANYWAYS much love for all the reviews so far!


	16. 123

Snap Shot

By: Rose Waters

**1.2.3**

She could feel the waves of heat blow past her face as her wide eyes stared ahead at the flames and destruction happening all around.

The waves of heat produced by the burning town forcing the strands of her long blonde hair to sway and warming only the tips of her fingers.

She was well aware of the pain in her chest, the way her lungs felt like they were shriveling as she stood. The sensation of chocking, her mouth open as she gasped for air in the soot filled surrounding. The screams around her going silent as she heaved for air struggling to hold onto her sense of control.

She was having a panic attack, and she knew it.

She had had one only once before as a child. As she stood there gasping for air her mind remained sharp and focused. She could clearly see it. The soul of a young woman trapped in the body of a monster the insanity wrapping around her feminine figure.

She clearly recognized the woman. Her dark blue eyes and waving black hair, she knew her. She could clearly hear her soul calling out for her 2 year old son. Maka's fingers wrapped around the fabric of her shirt as she continued to gasp, her hand grasping her chest.

She needed to count; you had to count when having a panic attack.

_**1.2.3**_

She recognized the woman from the photos Ox had showed her.

Through her gasping her eyes searched for Ox. She could see him throwing debris to the side as he dug through the remains of one of the many destroyed houses.

Her mind flashed thought the memories of the photos Ox had showed her. His proud smile as he showed a picture of his sister-in-law holding a small baby.

Count she mentally told herself.__

_**1.2.3**_

"_That's my nephew, they named him Achilles. Our family likes strong names."_

She could clearly remember the photos and his absolute pride.

"_Achilles calls me "Aux" when he sees me." _

She continued to gasp as Kim came running to her side.

Just keep counting.

_**1.2.3**_

She could hear Souls frantic voice as he explained what was happening to her. She grabbed Kim's arm, knowing tears were running down her face as she struggled to get the words out through her gasping.

_She watched him blush as he said quietly. _

"_I hope I am as lucky as my brother and get to marry a beautiful girl and raise a family together." _

_His eyes clearly looking over in Kim's direction._

She felt another crushing wave of pressure against her chest.

_**1.2.3**_

"Stop Ox."

She heaved and grasped as she forced out the next three words.

"Achilles is gone."

She watched as understanding crossed Kim's pretty face. The girl rushing to Ox's side tears beginning to stream down her face.

_**1.2.3**_

She fell to her knees her palms against the dirt as she continued to gasp and heave. She could feel Soul's shaking hands on her shoulders as he stayed crouching on the ground next to her. His gentle voice calling her name, panic etched into the tone.

She forced herself to count, her breathing slowly become more even.

_**1.2.3**_

"Transform Soul."

She barely said the words before his strong hands firmly grasped her shoulders lifting her upper body up, forcing her to meet his eyes as he said in a cold tone.

"Are you fucking crazy?"

His hands gripping her shoulders with a little more force as he watched her gasp for air as if she was drowning, she continued her counting as she took note of her surroundings.

_**1.2.3**_

She could see Kim, her small body wrapped around Ox as his arms hung at his side, the tears streaming down his face as he looked up at the sky. She continued her labored breathing the counting barely audible through her gasping.

_**1.2.3**_

"I can't let him do it Soul."

She gasped her breathing more even.

"I can't let Ox kill this monster."

Keep counting she told herself.

_**1.2.3**_

" Please. Please transform."

_**1.2.3**_

Her eyes shifted left and right across his face. She watched his troubled expression. He wouldn't tell her "no" and she knew it. His arms wrapped around her body squeezing her to him before he transformed. His words hanging in the air as his weapon form lay in her hands.

"Fuck it all."

_**1.2.3**_

She stood up, her body running forward, her lungs on fire as she gasped for air. Her eyes shut tightly as Souls blade dug into the body of insanity. She could hear the screams as the monster started to dissipate into dust.

"_Give me back my baby. Give me back my baby. Give me back my baby. Give me back my baby."_

She fell back to her knees, the sky engulfed in flames; her chest still heaving as she counted.

_**1.2.3**_

He was beside her as she struggled not to cry. Her hand reached for his and she held it tightly.

"Please, don't let go."

And they stood there silently in the flames. The only thing either of them could hear was her uneven counting.

_**1.2.3 **_

_**A/N: You know what. I really like Ox , so you know, sorry for killing the family memebers I just made up for you Ox-kun 3. **_


	17. Stick Shift

Snap Shot

By: Rose Waters

**Stick Shift **

He could feel the irritation cloud his better judgment, his red eyes shifting to the right and measuring her up. From the ever slipping collar of her orange sweater to the calm expression across her flushed face.

There was only one word that came to his mind as he watched her from his seat across the almost empty table.

BULLSHIT

Yup, that was it. That was the one word that connected all his thoughts and feelings.

BULLSHIT

He watched as her hands missed the grasp of her cup. Her now clouded green eyes looked down, fingers slowly wrapping around the stem of her glass.

His eye twitched in utter annoyance as he watched her. He just couldn't believe it. After weeks, no MONTHS, of coxing he had finally gotten her to drink. Not only her first but he even bought the other five that followed. The damn women had had five shots and she was just sitting there carrying on a rather philosophical conversation with Stein.

Her words fluid and natural as if she had five shots every day for LUNCH. If it wasn't for her slightly off depth perception he would doubt if she was drunk. No, she was drunk. His long finger nursed a vodka tonic, his first and only drink. He knew he couldn't hold his liquor well. Black*Star and Tsubaki were already drunk. Tsubaki dancing provocatively against Black*Star as he fist pumped the air with one arm and held his drink in the other. His loud bombing voice calling out, "Oh yeah, you all wish you were me right now, BITCHES!"

. His eyes shifted back in Maka's direction her calm even voice pissing him off. He sighed heavily, it just wasn't FAIR.

It was sudden, the way her eyes shifted to him. Her head shifted slightly to the right.

"Soul, I am drunk. Very actually, well most likely. Can we go home?"

His eyebrow gave a twitch as he stood up. He waited as she stood, her body never so much as swaying. She gave a polite goodbye to Stein and followed him out the door.

He got on his bike and she followed after him her arms wrapping around his waist. He was driving slowly as a precaution. Her lips brushed his ears and he stiffened.

"I'm sorry."

His eyes glanced back at her for a moment.

"For what?"

She leaned into him a bit more, leaving no space between them, his back growing warm from her breasts.

"You're annoyed because I got drunk. Right?"

He felt the wave of guilt hit him, and he sighed heavily.

"That's not why I am annoyed. Maka."

Her grip loosed as her hands fell to his thighs, he felt his muscles tighten.

"So you're not mad at me?"

He sighed once again, "Of course not."

He was more annoyed at himself than her.

He felt her face snuggle into him. It was in that second that his whole body froze and his bike swerved to the right.

"W-w-what are you-"

He was cut off as her hands snaked up under his shirt and her fingers made circle patterns across his chest, her thighs tightening around his waist.

"You seem tense, so I was messaging you."

He was trying to grasp the situation, talk, ignore how wonderful it felt, and drive a vehicle at the same time. He wasn't doing specifically well at any of the above.

He swerved sharply to the left as her hands dipped down to the hem of his jeans. He pulled over to the side of the road. His breathing heavy as he turned his head around to face her.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing. What man can drive while you're doing that?"

He sat breathing heavily as he looked down at her, red eyes glaring. He watched her playful smirk and the way she bit down on her lower lip, green eyes burning into his. He recoiled slightly as her soft hands traced their way up the sides of his neck, and traced around the back of his head.

He sat silent as she arched her back and pulled his head down. Their lips met and he opened his mouth in shock, only to feel her tongue trace patterns in his mouth. She pulled away slowly a sinister smile across her face as he sat bewildered. He watched her lick her lips and he nearly went back in for round two.

He stopped when her hand patted his shoulder twice.

"We need to get home."

He was driving silently when he felt her lean in for a second time, her lips less than a centimeter away as she said quietly.

"Hey Soul, I wanna try driving a stick shift."

Soul's bike swerved off the road.

A/N: LMFAO I wanna try Maka's line on a motorcycle XD


	18. Picture Perfect

Snap Shots

By: Rosewaters

**Picture Perfect**

His eyes looked around the area. He couldn't help but be enchanted. From the thick green foliage to the gravel road that stretched out into beautiful fountains and artisan crafted sculptures.

He could help the satisfied grin that crossed his face as he inhaled deeply and the fresh sent of coffee crossed his nose. He loved being in Paris. If there was a mission posted with this place as the destination he had always been the first to accept it.

He let the dark liquid cross his lips and he indulged in the rich flavor. No one made coffee like the French. His red eyes looked over at Maka. The forest green sweater dress he had bought her making her look absolutely stunning.

He watched her for a moment, his eyes examined her stiff shoulder and the way her eyes stayed glued to the table.

"Did I buy the right size?"

He already knew it was the right size. He was simply trying to start a conversation. It was after all his idea to remain in Paris for the weekend then return to school on Monday. However, even though they had finished their mission Maka still looked so horribly tense.

"No it fits perfectly."

He was quick with his next comment.

"Do you not like it?"

He saw the flush across her face.

"That's not it! It's very pretty, is it a name brand? I noticed recently that you have expensive tastes. You shouldn't wast…"

He cut her off.

"It's rude to ask how much a gift is Maka. Besides, it's my fault that we don't have enough cloths with us. I am making you stay here because I like the place. I'll buy you something else to wear tomorrow too."

He watched as she smiled softly her tone gentle as her shoulders relaxed.

"Thank you So-"

It was the way her face shifted, green eyes wide, the coffee cup in her hand crashing onto the table, pale brown coffee dripping into the dirt of the outside café.

He felt the wave of panic wash over him. His head shifted in the direction that she was staring into. His eyes meet a pair of dark grey eyes, short cropped blond hair. Everything clicked into place as he watched a little black haired boy leap into the women's arms. He sat silent as a tall man with black hair came running to both the woman and the boy, the whole family smiling.

He caught the way the woman stared past him. He knew exactly where the woman was staring. He could see the cold look in her eyes. Her short blond hair fluttered as she turned her back to them, her hand grabbing the little boys and what appeared to be her husband. The whole family disappearing in the distance.

He ordered Maka another coffee and they sat in silence for a long time. Her hand fell onto of his, and he looked over to watch the strangled smile on her face.

"She was 2 months pregnant when she left. Papa never told me the truth; I actually meet her by chance here 3 years ago and learned the whole story."

She laughed again and he could hear the tears in her voice. Her eyes meet his and she grinned sheepishly, awkwardly.

"I always thought it was strange that she never returned my letters, and when I grew older I couldn't help but notice how bad my father was with women."

He couldn't help but stare at her. From her face, her long lean figure, her deep green eyes, and her calm swift gestures. For the first time in a long time, he really saw her.

"I really am foolish, Soul. I still can't tell Papa that I know the truth. I am scared of how much it will hurt him."

He watched that strangled smile that was plastered onto her pretty face.

"They really looked like such a picture perfect family."

He only squeezed her hand tightly because in life, sometimes silence is really the most comforting.

A/N:Meh, I just think it's kinda weird Maka's parents story just never added up to me. So I altered it MUHAWAWA


	19. Not Like the Movies

Snap Shots

By: Rosewaters

Not like the Movies

The first time he said it, he had planned it out so perfectly, timed it to perfection. He had said it so clearly and with so much confidence that it seemed more like a fact then a confession. The night sky lit up in color as fireworks set the back drop.

_**?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?**_

The second time he said it, he was lost in the moment. It was his birthday and she looked beautiful. She had handed him a new leather jacket to match the new paint job on his bike. They took a cruise and ended up on a cliff watching the sunrise. He watched her sitting with such elegance on his bike and the words just came. It was said clearly, but not as boldly as the first time.

"_I love you, Maka." _

She had looked back at him with that strangled smile, and no words were needed.

"_**."."."."."."."."."**_

The third time he had said it he said it with desperation. It wasn't something he said at the moment because it seemed picture perfect. He said it this time with urgency, as if this was the last time.

He watched as her body lay across shattered paved roads, destruction that they had made all around them, a back drop that was becoming overly familiar. He held her hand with his own shaking one. His red eyes flashing all over her body as the deep gash across her upper chest started to paint her grey shirt a dirty maroon. He said it softly, but urgently. Muttering it over and over again as Kim poured her magic into the wound.

"_I love you. I love you. I love you, Maka."_

And his hand squeezed her's as she looked back at him with that same strangled smile. For the first time he understood it, and it broke his heart.

_**!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!... **_

The fourth time he said it, he said it only to himself. It was laced with longing and tinged with hesitation.

It was said at an underground train station in a location he couldn't remember. It was as he watched her back on the crowded platform. He said it so quietly he wasn't even sure it could be counted as a whisper. A train screeched to a stop ahead of them and for a moment his hand reached out for hers before he recoiled. And with a voice no one would recognize as his, he said it again, with more meaning than ever before.

"_I love you Maka." _

_/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/_

The fifth time he said it left him feeling defeated.

His bike had broken down in the middle of some European street. The road paved with bricks and lined with black metal lights. There was nowhere to hide for cover so they were left standing in thick sheets of pouring rain. His eyes looked her up and down her long lean form reveling itself as her black long sleeved shirt hugged her curves and her skinny jeans looking like black oil against her long legs. Her wet hair and eyelashes becoming darker, emphasizing the green of her eyes.

He couldn't help but think that she looked beautiful, even in this type of situation. He watched her stand in the pouring rain quietly. He stood up and removed his jacket draping it over her shoulders, big green eyes watching his drooping red. He grinned lazily as he spoke to no one but her and the rain.

"I want to try something."

He turned on his Ipod, shielding it from the rain with a plastic bag he retrieved from a garbage can. He placed it into his bikes speakers; a gift from Tsubaki and Black*Star. He raised the volume letting the melancholy voice of the singer filter through the empty street.

He slowly extended his arm to her, his white t-shirt hanging on his firm chest.

"Dance with me?"

She took his hand, lacing her fingers with his as he placed his arm on her lower back and pulled her body close. The slow melody playing through the speakers.

Her fingers wrapped around his a little more firmly as the song began.

He could feel her lips against his ear as her soft voice came as a gentle whisper through the rain.

"I really loved that scene in the movie."

He pulled her as close as he could, the warmth of her body spreading across his chest.

"Is it the same Maka?"

He could feel her fingers tighten around the fabric of his shirt.

"Yeah, it's perfect. Just like the movies. "

He began to sway a little more freely. He truly didn't like to dance.

"Are you happy?"

Her head leaned into his shoulder.

"Very."

He thought it through. Wondering if he should say it.

His mind was contemplating his options. In reality he had said it four times in the last year. He had heard her gentle rejection time after time until the words twisted in his mind. Lingering around as he lay quiet in his bed late at night.

He was pulled from his thoughts as her cold hands gripped the sides of his face pulling his body down. Her lips against his as she arched her back, her slim arms wrapping around his neck. She was forcing her body to conform to his as she aggressively kissed him.

She pulled away, her eyes moving back and for as she scanned his stunned features.

"I love you Soul."

He couldn't help the stupid smirk that crossed his face as he wrapped his arm around her lower back.

"Shit Maka. You always take the best moments."

He said it with a sense of defeat, yet meant it with everything in him.

"I Love you too Maka."

He held her close while they danced in the rain on the empty street. The sweet love song playing in the background.

because life's not like the movies. Sometimes, it can be so much better.

A/N: A friend of mine reads these before I put them up. To make a long story short, after she finished reading this she turned to me and with a look of shock stated, _"WTF? All these one shots are together like a __**Long Story?" **_Needless to _say, _I was surprised that she didn't know. Guess that was my fault as the author . Anyways sorry for the rant. Something sweet for V-day !


	20. The Right Way

Snap Shots

Chapter 16: The Right Way

By: Rosewaters

He could feel the pressure rising, his lungs tighten as anxiety was crawling from his stomach to his throat.

Red eyes narrowed, his mind reading each iron number 666.

His lips went up in a strained twisted grin. Wasn't it all just a bit too ironic?

He took a deep breath, long thin fingers gripping the brass knob until the skin stretch over his knuckles and turned a frigid white.

He was repeating the mantra in his head, "this is the right way."

He was a classy cool guy and he was going to do this. He turned the knob slowly and walked in. His eyes shifted around the empty apartment and before he could stop himself he released a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

He turned around getting ready to run to his motorcycle like his life depended on it.

Then his eyes landed on the figure in the door way. His fist clenched as their eyes meet and the older man spoke.

"What brings you here Soul?"

Red eyes darted to the floor as his well thought out script left his mind. He had planned every word perfectly and now facing down Spirit had made him forget everything.

"Hmmm, why don't we sit down in the kitchen?"

Soul followed meekly through the house; his body falling heavily into the wooden chair in the small kitchen. Spirit reached into the fridge grabbing a bottle, his hand motioning In Soul's direction.

"I need some liquid courage, want some?"

He spoke for the first time.

"No thanks. It's too early for a beer for me. I got a job this afternoon."

Spirit took the seat across from him, the wooden legs screeching against the tile and leaving an eerie silence.

His head tilted back as he took a long swig of his drink, letting the bottle hit the table top and the condensation to slide down the neck of the tinted glass.

"Is it bad news? Is she hurt? There is only so much I can handle, so don't drag it out."

The realization of his words hit Soul and he quickly answered.

"No, Maka is fine. I came today for my own reasons."

He ran a hand through his red hair, a shaky sigh escaping his lips.

"Dear god my heart just dropped."

Soul gave a half grin and the words he lost came back to him.

"I want to do this right. Partly because she needs it, but mainly because I want it done the right way."

Soul looked up, red eyes meeting a deep blue green hue.

"I am dating your daughter and I want your approval. I understand the fact that you will now beat the shit out of me. However, Spirit, I want you to know this isn't half hearted."

Soul's whole body went tight, his jaw clenched as Spirit dropped his head.

"Fuck. Fuck it all."

Soul glanced across the table a wave of fear gripping him; the words playing through his mind, 'the right way'.

Spirit walked across the table, his hands firmly on Soul's shoulders. His eyes locked with Soul's, an intensity he had never felt before shaking him.

"I'm so fucking happy."

Soul simply watched as tears streamed down Spirit's face in a comical manner.

"I was terrified she'd pick that stupid fuck Black*Star, or that OCD manic depressive Kidd. I actually thought she'd never pick you. Fuck, for a while there I was terrified that I gave her daddy issues and she fell in love with Stein. That crazy fuck as my son-in-law gave me nightmares. NIGHTMARES. Then there's the Ox kid, but he's so fuckin lame, they'd just sit in the house and read. Fuck, my worries are lifted. You're a cool fuckin' guy!"

Soul sat there stunned as Spirit sat back in his seat.

"So it's ok then?"

Spirit waved him off, "Yeah, yea, you have my blessing. I respect my daughter's choice."

Wait didn't that mean he was ok with anyone? Soul stood up, a small grin on his face. Whatever, he was a better choice than those guys.

"Oh, Soul."

Soul looked back, his body going stiff as the cold look covered Spirit's face.

"You make my little princess cry and I'll castrate your bitch ass. You got that you pathetic little fucker."

He nodded slowly.

"I didn't hear your answer!"

It was sudden and hesitant, "Yes. Yes, I heard you."

Spirit glared in his direction, "Get the fuck out."

Soul quickly left the kitchen; he was already at the door when Spirits voice made him pause.

"Take her out tonight. It's the night her mother and I divorced."

Soul smiled as he walked out. He did it the right way and he learned how a father does it the right way.


End file.
